


Vote for Bergelmir 1.2

by ughiguess



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Language, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughiguess/pseuds/ughiguess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an alternate chapter 11 to my fic, Vote for Bergelmir. Please note the elevated rating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vote for Bergelmir 1.2

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is what happened with this chapter: I wrote it all in order and when I got to the end I realized I had written it for an E rating, so I went back and rewrote the sex scene for an M rating but I wasn’t about to waste my sex scene so I am posting it as a separate piece. I am very interested to know if it’s well written and to get advice on that kind of thing since I am fairly new to writing sex. I found it pretty hard to write the toned down version for some reason...

Darcy and several Jotnar sat in what she could only describe as a dive bar. It had walls made of rock, old planks and the ubiquitous ice that made up everything in this realm. They were drinking something local that her students had assured her she would find palatable and indeed, it wasn’t bad, kind of like gin. She figured it too was probably made from some bitter shrub berries. They were also having a pretty good time. Her tactic of blaming Loki for and making snide remarks about him had won her to their side and they had reached an entente. Now they were regaling her with stories about the royal family of Jotunheim, some bawdier than others, but all hilariously funny. She guessed royalty was the same everywhere.

After a few rounds, Darcy decided it was her turn to go get drinks and one of the females from her class came along. Darcy had been calling her Melinda. “So,” she said as they waited for the bartender to make their rather large order, “What’s the story with you and ‘King Loki’?”

Darcy sighed, “I don’t know. At this point we’re friendly and flirty, but he keeps saying he doesn’t like me, that he just wants me for sex.”

“That’s rude. He said that?” she snorted with laughter and said, sarcastically, “Smooth.”

“I know, right? I’m supposed to go to bed with someone who won’t admit to even liking me? Which I _think_ he does, he’s laughed at my jokes and done me favors, he translated all these Russian articles for my term paper.”

“I see,” said the Jotunn.

“It’s not like I want a full on relationship, but I at least want it to be honest, whatever it is.”

“That’s fair. He seems a bit cold, even to me,” she joked.

“Well, I think that’s just his persona here. He can heat up, trust me,” said Darcy.

‘Melinda’ laughed again, “I can see you want him too, but be strong. He can’t get something without giving something in return. Make him admit it, at least.”

“I think I will,” said Darcy. “Hey, maybe tonight’s the night, these Jotul-shots are strong!”

“Not as strong as thousand year old mead,” said a voice from behind her. Darcy spun around and though she wasn’t that drunk, it took her a moment to recognize who she was seeing.

“Hey Goldilocks, what are you doing here?” she exclaimed, smiling brightly. It was Thor, covered in a cloak, the hood covering said golden locks. He was standing there smiling indulgently. “You never came back! Jane was super pissed you owe her a huge apology,” she said, punching his arm.

“I know, and I am sorry,” he said. “Lady Darcy, my brother has been looking for you for some time, he did not come in, preferring not to mingle with his subjects. I must return you to the palace.”

“What? I’m just having some drinks with my class, no harm done,” she said.

“Darcy, he is very worried, please come with me,” he insisted.

“Oh fine,” she said and they headed out the door. Darcy stopped to say goodbye to her class and tapped her sleeping mercenary on the shouldering saying, “Come on, Bob.” Turning back to Thor as the three trouped outside she said, “I call him Bob, I’ve never been good with glottal stops.” Thor ahhed and they trudged through the snow in silence for a while before Darcy asked, “So wait, how did _you_ know where I was?”

“I didn’t. I went into that tavern for dinner!” he laughed.

\---

After dropping off Bob and assuring him they would explain it all to ‘King Loki’ so that he didn’t get into trouble, Darcy and Thor entered the bedchamber giggling.

“Where the fuck have you been?” shouted the irate God of Mischief who had turned over a frozen chair on his way toward them.

“I-”

“Don’t say a word!,” he cut her off, furiously. ”How dare you come back here laughing after having been gone for four hours? Where was she?” he growled at Thor.

“I found her in a tavern, brother. Truly I think she was in little danger.” Thor said, trying to calm Loki down.

“Little danger!” he sneered. “In a tavern filled with Jotunns!”

“They prefer Jotnar…” Darcy said from off to the side, earning her a glare from Loki that would have melted the room if it had needed it. He turned with forced calmness to Thor and said, “Thank you for returning her, Thor. I will see you soon.” He was silent after this and Thor took the hint slowly.

He turned to Darcy and said, “Well then, Lady Darcy, I shall leave you. Good night. Good night, brother,” he said, turning again to Loki before exiting quickly.

Loki slammed the door behind him and turned on her. “I sent emissaries out for you, where have you been all this time?” he asked, harshly.

“In a bar like two blocks from the palace! I was just having a drink with my class,” she explained.

“They are not your friends, Darcy, they are ruthless, soulless monsters out for blood, and out to destroy me in any way available to them and if you can’t see that taking you would be a way to get to me then you’re much stupider than I thought.”

“They’re just people, Loki. They’re just like you-” she started, brain not fully grasping his anger in its buzzed state.

“They are nothing like me! I am NOT A MONSTER!” he shouted.

“Loki, they aren’t monsters, or they don’t have to be. I just spent a whole evening with them, they’re actually pretty fun,” she said.

“Don’t make light of this, you were just saved you from certain doom,” he said.

“Certain doom? I was saved from an evening with friends,” she said.

“Again, not your friends,” he groused.

“Oh, shut up,” she said.

“You shut up, you could have been seriously harmed,” he said, sternly, a hint of desperation in his eyes.

“Oh my god!” said Darcy, realizing something. “Oh. my. god. You were frantic!” she said, smiling. “You thought I had been boiled up for soup or cooked into a pie or something, didn’t you?”

“You are drunk and I’m going to ignore that remark,”

“Yeah? Ignore this,” said Darcy, her buzz emboldening her. She strolled away from him taking off her fur cloak and tossing it onto the bed where it nearly disappeared by virtue of being camouflaged. She took off the hat and it followed. She took off her sweater, her top, and her camisole, leaving her only in a bra. Loki was watching, riveted. She began removing her snowsuit pants before saying. “That would probably have had more effect had I not just had to go through all those layers. But the point is you like me. You were worried about me. And it’s not just ‘desire.’ You like being around me, I knew it!” she said triumphantly and padded towards him standing as close as possible without touching him and she tilted her head back, her nose nearly hitting his chin, and looked him in the eye. “And you can’t have me until you admit it.”

“I could you know,” he said in a low voice, looking around the room as if to remind her of their surroundings and his superior power.

“Yeah, but you’re ‘not a monster,’ ” she taunted.

He looked down at her glaring, his breathing shallow. He looked as if he very much wanted to be a monster. It was at least a minute as he labored over the idea in his head, she could tell by his seething, Then his lips formed a snarl and he said, “Fine. I like you,” he said, placing a cool hand on her naked back and another on her neck, “Now, will you consent to my bedding you?”

It was, after all, exactly what she had asked for and he was looking desperately sexy with that peeved look gracing his sharp features.

“Okay,” she said, smiling. He was on her in an instant, kissing her hard and walking the two of them backwards until they reached the bed. He shoved her on it none too gently and magicked off his clothes.

Before she could get a good look at him he had pinned her on the furs and was kissing his way down her neck and chest with a hot, open mouth. She laced her hands into his hair as he straddled her resting just enough of his weight on her to keep her in place. When he reached her cleavage with his kisses he rose up and took the center front piece of her bra in his two hands and ripped it apart.

“Hey, that was reasonably new!” she protested but Loki didn’t seem to notice. He was now sucking one breast with abandon squeezing the other as it pebbled from his motions and the cold air.

“I don’t want to put you off because what you’re doing is amazing,” said Darcy, “But this cold is more ice-cube-making than titillating, so can we get under the covers please?”

“Are you suggesting I’m not able to warm you up?” he asked, miffed.

“All other things being equal, I’m sure you’re a pro, but ‘other things’ are Jotunheim weather at the moment, so will you please swallow your pride and get us under the furs?” she implored him.

He rose from her and lifted her upward from the bed by her waist and she clung around his chest while he flipped the layer of furs open to where they normally slept. He dropped them onto it together and covered them, settling himself mostly on top of her and returning his lips to hers in a crushing kiss.

Her head was spinning at the ferocity with which he was taking her. The strength in his body was all tensed up and his hands were moving lightning fast, cupping her breast then sliding down her torso and spreading her legs. Her underwear followed the way of her bra and he had two fingers inside her before she knew what was happening. Obviously she had underestimated his _desire_ but matched him with enthusiasm, her hands sliding down his smooth back, unable to resist grasping his firm buttocks.

Loki looked up at her momentarily, saying, “I knew you wanted this as much as I did, you’re absolutely dripping.” His breath was coming out in harsh pants and he returned his lips to hers, his tongue re-entering her mouth as she gasped at his obscene words. He caressed her folds, sweeping his thumb over her clit and she could feel him spreading the two fingers that were inside her, stretching her deliciously. He was overwhelming her with his ardor and she was left to wonder if this was just for her or if he was always this passionate. She was panting now, overheated from their closeness and sweat was forming on her chest between them.

“Okay, now I’m a little too hot,” she said, mostly to get his reaction.

“Make up your mind, mortal” he growled as he reared up and reached around distractedly throwing a few furs off them. “No more stalling,” he said and grabbed her legs, spreading them further apart. He looked up at her and smiled devilishly then positioned his length at her entrance and lowered his torso closer to hers before giving a hard thrust, sheathing himself fully inside her.

After that, it didn’t take long. Loki set a demanding pace, meeting just the right spot inside her with each thrust. He reclaimed her lips and swirled his tongue with hers and she held on tight, her nails probably leaving marks on his shoulders. He reached down between them, using his long fingers on her clit, he coaxed her orgasm from her. She rode out the waves throwing her head back on the pillows and gasping for breath as he continued to thrust, releasing himself within her only moments later, collapsing on the pillows next to her.

\---

Afterward, as they lay back in the furs after catching their breath, Loki said, “I meant to tell you, you did very well this week. I need to thank you, I genuinely could not have done it without you. At least, not as quickly. Or without any bloodshed,” he added.

His reminder that she was in bed with a megalomaniac rather killed the moment.

“Thanks for that, but I think it might be better if you don’t talk,” said Darcy.

“What? How dare you-” he began.

“Puny Midgardian, yeah I get the picture,” she cut him off and Loki smiled in spite of himself.

“Well, anyhow I know a lot more about democracy now which could come in handy,” he said, resting on one elbow and trailing his fingers along the skin of her arm. “Perhaps I’ll try to take over the Earth legally next time…” he trailed off.

“That would never work. But there’s still plenty more to learn. I never did get around to showing you _1776_ , or that movie where Warren Beatty raps.”

“Lucky me,” he said. “Perhaps I’ll drop by Midgard for a weekend democracy refresher course.”

“Happy Independence Day to me,” said Darcy, pulling him down for another round.

\---

Two months later after Melinda, the other Jotuns from Darcy’s class and even Bob had set up night classes on democracy for all eligible voters in their regions, town criers throughout Jotunheim could be heard to shout the message: “King Loki, son of Laufey, has abdicated the throne, a general election will be held in six weeks’ time.”

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it. It's been so much fun playing with these two, especially writing the dialogue, which I hope was in character. Thanks for all the comments and kudos! BTW, I have another fic about these two (not a sequel) in the works so if you liked this one, look for it soon-ish.


End file.
